Nainu's wraak
by Sand dancer
Summary: Ryou wordt op weg naar huis overvallen, kan Bakura hem op tijd redden...
1. Chapter 1

Een jongen van 15 liep na school door een steegje. Het was Ryou Bakura, de houder van de Millennium ring. Ryou hielt helemaal niet van donkere steegjes, maar het was de kortste weg naar zijn huis. Bakura zou het helemaal niet goed vinden als hij te laat was.

Plotseling greep iemand hem van achter beet en smeet hem tegen de muur.

´Hoelang is het geleden, dief?' vroeg een zware stem.

´Ik weet niet waar u het overheeft. piepte Ryou toen de man een mes op zijn keel legde. Dit was niet goed, echt niet goed.dacht Ryou

´O, dat weet jij dondersgoed dief.'de man sleurde Ryou een ander steegje in.

´Help!Bakura!'Het leek hem beter om zijn Yami te hulp te roepen dan meegesleurd te worden.

De man stopte abrupt met sleuren en ze stonden stil.

´Wie roep je toch, dief. Niemand zou iemand als jij proberen te redden.Hij lachte.

´Mijn…eh…Mijn tweelingbroer, Bakura. Bedacht Ryou snel.

De man leek zijn plannen te veranderen. Hij sloeg Ryou op zijn hoofd met de halter van het mes.

De jongen zakte bewusteloos op de grond.

A/N dit is heel kort, maar er komen nog meer hoofdstukken bij, het hele verhaal zaltotaal ongeveer 7 paginas tellen.


	2. Chapter 2

--Ryou´s droom---

Ryou zweefde, nooit had hij zich zo gevoeld. De pijn leek vergeten, vergeven. Hij voelde zich lichter worden, zich zelf stijgen. Opende zijn ogen en zag de wolken. De wind aaide over zijn gezicht en blies zijn witte haarlokken uit zijn gezicht. Hij spreidde zijn vleugels. 'Vleugels' dacht Ryou, "vreemd dat ik het niet vreemd vind dat ik vleugels heb.

Hij voelde zich zo vrij. Boven de wolken. Dit was een droom wist hij. Kon gewoon niet anders thuis was het zo ...anders.

'Zo anders? Maar dat kan jij veranderen.'

Eerst dacht Ryou dat hij dat dacht, maar besefte toen dat het iemand anders was die de woorden gesproken had.

'Wie ben jij?',vroeg Ryou onbezorgd zo hoog boven alles. Het was alsof hier niemand hem pijn kon doen.

"Je kunt je lot veranderen."

'Wie ben jij?',vroeg hij weer. Ach …wat maakte het ook uit wie ze was. Ze wist meer over het lot. Zijn lot.

'Hoe kun je je lot veranderen?"dacht Ryou.

Hij voelde zichzelf dalen. Hij wilde niet weg voor hij een antwoord had.

'Maar hoe…?'

'Doe je best, mijn kind. Dan zal alles goed komen.'

Ryou viel naar beneden.

'Doe je best, dan komt alles goed.'

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'Wakker worden!'smeekte een harde stem.

De betekenis drong niet door hem door.

Hij werd door elkaar geschud. Zijn hele lichaam schreeuwde het uit van de pijn. Maar Ryou kreeg geen geluid uit zijn keel.

'Wakker worden!'schreeuwde Bakura.

'Yami…'Ryou opende zijn ogen en keek recht in Bakura's 'bezorgde'ogen.

'Bakura's bezorgde ogen'dacht Ryou. Was het mogelijk dat zijn yami iets om hem gaf!

Hij voelde hoe Bakura hem voorzichtig oppakte voor de pijn hem het bewustzijn weer deed verliezen.

----Bakura's----

Toen mijn hikari niet thuis kwam van school, ging ik hem maar zoeken. Normaal was ik niet zo zorgzaam, maar ik voelde dat er iets mis was. Bakura had het gevoel alsof Ryou iets heel ergs was overkomen. Hij wandelde door de steegjes,dit was de kortste weg naar Ryou's school. Misschien moest Ryou gewoon nablijven. Hij opende hun gedachten link. Door de ring waren ze altijd verbonden met hun gedachten. Ze konden elkaar altijd spreken (nog een goed dingetje van de millenium items).

Een ijselijke schreeuw deed zijn hoofd bijna in tweeën splijten.

Ja, dacht hij, er is hier iets vreselijk mis.

Snel sloot hij hun link en begon te rennen. Zijn ring vertelde hem welke kant hij op moest.

Een verlaten fabrieksgebouw, wat zocht Ryou hier in Ra's naam?

De ingang was gesloten, hij trapte de deur in. Ryou had zijn hulp nodig. Oké, beetje beschermend. Maar als hij dood gaat, ga ik ook.

Bakura rende de trap op en kwam bij een lange gang. Hier moest hij ergens zijn.

Hij bevroor toen hij een plas bloed onder een van de deuren uit zag vloeien. Ryou's bloed.

Bakura's maag keerde zich.

Hij opende de deur, bang voor wat hij zou zien.

Daarbinnen lag Ryou, buitenbewustzijn. Uit een grote wond op zijn borst gunste bloed. Dat betekende dat hij nog leefde, maar voor hoelang nog?

Snel rende Bakura naar hem toe, scheurde zijn t-shirt om de wond te verbinden. Zou Ryou dit overleven? vroeg hij zich af. Hij zag zijn hikari's borst nauwelijks meer op en neer gaan.

'Nee!'schreeuwde Bakura, Ryou kon niet dood gaan. Niet zijn licht…

Een schaduw keek toe…

Wordt vervolgd...

A/Ndeze is wat langer, sorry voor de aanhalings tekens, mijn Word doet heel vreemd. Ik hoop dat jullie lezertjes het spannend vinden, want ik vind het wel heel spannend...ook al weet ik hoe het afloopt.


	3. Chapter 3

Er klonk een gelach achter Bakura.

Hij draaide zich met een ruk om. En zag… een bekend gezicht…

Dat kon niet dat kon gewoon niet, dacht Bakura. Nainu leefde in het oude Egypte niet in deze tijd. Niet de grootgrondbezitter, dacht Bakura. Hij had het toen ook al een keer met hem te doen gehad. Hij had Nainu beroofd en het geld aan Nainu's slaafjes gegeven, die bijna verhongerden.

'Verbaast?'spotte Nainu,"dacht je dat je de enige was met een reïncarnatie?'

'Waarom doe je dit!"schreeuwde Bakura, 'Laat mij en mijn Ryou met rust."

Iets in hem maakte zich los. Hoe kon Nainu Ryou dit aandoen…Hoe kon hij… Bakura voelde zijn kracht groeien met zijn woede. Hij raasde op Nainu af en gooide hem 10 meter naar achter, tegen de muur. Een grote scheur op verscheen toen nainu de muur raakte.

'Ik zwoor je terug te betalen, vuile dief. Ik heb je je verdiende loon gegeven.'zei Nainu ijzig. Terwijl hij zich omhoog hees.

'Alleen maar omdat ik je voor schut heb gezet bij je slaven, zo'n 5.000 jaar geleden?'vroeg Bakura ongelovig.

'Mijn slaven waren van mij niet van jou, Koning der Dieven.'

'Je liet je slaven verhongeren. Dat kon ik toch niet toelaten?"

"Het was hun lot, Bakura."

'Anderen laten sterven, al is het hun lot, is ziek.'

'Net zo erg als het beëindigen van je eigen leven, Bakura?' Bakura keek hem ongelovig aan.

Nainu liep naar het open staande raam en staarde naar beneden. Toen naar Ryou die nu levenloos op de grond lag. Ryou ´s borst ging niet meer op en neer. hij lag daar.. zo stil.

Nee…schreeuwde Bakura terwijl hij zich naar Ryou keek met een bezorgde blik. Tranen kropen over zijn wangen...Ryou lag zo …nee snikte hij.

'Ik heb mijn lot volbracht, Bakura. Ik heb jou doen lijden. Ryou is de enige persoon om wie je iets gaf, al was het nog zo weinig. En nu heb ik jou doen lijden door hem van zijn leven te beroven. Net als jij mij beroofd hebt 5000jaar geleden. Ik heb mijn wraak.'zwoor Nainu.

Zonder te aarzelen sprong hij 5 verdiepingen naar beneden.

Bakura stond daar ontgoocheld. De tijd leek stil te staan op dat moment.

Ryou kermde van de pijn.

Bakura knielde bij hem neer. Dit mocht niet gebeuren, zijn hikari mocht niet sterven. Niet nu.

Hij probeerde Ryou wakker te krijgen. De tranen schitterden in zijn ogen. Zijn licht mocht niet dood zijn. "Wakker worden."fluisterde hij en schudde hem zachtjes door elkaar.

Ryou opende zijn ogen heel eventjes.

' Yami…'fluisterde Ryou en sloot ze toen weer. Ryou's stem klonk van heel ver.

Bakura zuchtte van opluchting. Ryou was gelukkig nog niet dood. De vraag was, voor hoelang zou Ryou nog leven.

Bakura pakte Ryou voorzichtig op en droeg hem naar een steegje. Vlak bij de fabriek.

Toen pakte hij zijn mobiel en belde het alarmnummer. Gelukkig had hij zijn mobiel bij. Ryou had hem een paar maanden geleden geleerd hoe het apparaat werkte. Zo kwamen die nieuwe technische snufjes toch nog eens van pas.

De ambulance arriveerde snel. Bakura mocht mee met de ambulance. Hoewel ze geen familie waren, dachten de verplegers dat ze een tweeling waren.

Hij mocht naast de chauffeur zitten en keek iedere keer achterom.

Ryou was nog steeds bewusteloos.

'Hij komt weer wel bij hoor." zei de chauffeur.'Die overleeft het wel."

Als chauffeur probeer je de slachtoffers gerust te stellen. De jongen die naast hem zat, zag er bezorgd uit. Wie zou dat niet zijn als familie er zo erg aan toe was?

'Ik ben zijn tweelingbroer. Ik ging hem zoeken toe hij niet thuis kwam ….en vond hem zo.'zuchtte Bakura. Hij haalde het moment weer voor zich.

'Bewaar je verhaal maar voor de dokters dadelijk. Die vragen je dadelijk de oren van je hoofd." zei de chauffeur.

Bezorgd keek Bakura naar Ryou. Hij opende hun gedachten link weer.

Hij hoorde Ryou kermen, naar adem snakken. Hij was ernstig gewond.

'Ryou?' dacht Bakura zacht.

'Bakuraaahh…'

Hij kon Ryou's pijn voelen. Greep naar zijn borst. Snakkend naar adem. Snel sloot Bakura de link weer.

'Alles goed jongen?"vroeg de chauffeur bezorgd.

'Met mij wel, het komt omdat we een tweeling zijn', hijgde Bakura. De pijn in zijn borst nog steeds voelbaar.

'O'antwoordde de chauffeur.

Zou onze band nu zo sterk zijn, dat we elkanders pijn konden voelen, dacht Bakura.

Band, hij had dus een band met Ryou een band van yami en hikari, een band van licht en duisternis. Als Ryou zou sterven zou hij ook niet lang meer leven. Dacht hij. Zijn vorig leven was anders geweest. Hij had niemand om te beschermen of mensen die om hem gaven. Niemand, na het verwoeste dorp had hij zich voorgenomen zich aan niemand te binden. Maar vandaag had hij toch iets van die oude liefde terug gevoeld, bij Ryou, Zijn licht. Hij zou zijn band moeten beschermen, Ryou moeten beschermen. Hij nam het zichzelf kwalijk, hij had Ryou in gevaar gebracht. Hij had gefaald…als beschermer. Een belofte om het voortaan anders te doen, beter te doen.


	4. Chapter 4

Het ziekenhuis

---Bakura----

Hij zat daar nu al uren naast het ziekenhuisbed.Hij frunnikte wat aan de witte lakens, keek naar Ryou.

Ryou's haar ging bijna op in het kussen. Zo wit zo puur. Hij zag er zo levenloos uit... zo lief en onschuldig , maar ook zo kwetsbaar. Hoe had hij dit kunnen laten gebeuren.

Ryou heeft nu pijn en het is allemaal mijn schuld, dacht Bakura. Hoe had hij dit kunnen laten gebeuren? Hij moest zijn hikari toch beschermen?

Die plicht had hij mooi volbracht.

Bakura, je bent nergens goed voor, dacht Bakura.

Wacht..is…effe…

Wat zit ik nu sentimenteel te doen. Ik ben slecht ik houd van het duister…ik houd van bloed.. en wat maken die onschuldige slachtoffers mij nou uit…mij kan het niet schelen als er iemand gewond raakt of dood gaat……………….

Als mijn licht maar niet dood gaat…dacht hij bezorgd en zijn ogen vulden zich met tranen. Nee, hij raapte zich bijelkaar, geen tranen. Ik moet sterk zijn. Sterk zijn voor mijn licht. Toch bleven er druppels over zijn wangen stromen.

Hij bekeek Ryou.

Ryou leek vredig te slapen, als je het verband om zijn borst vergat. Als hij maar niet dood ging…

Hij moest nu wakker worden.

Zweetdruppeltjes parelden op Ryou's voorhoofd. Een nachtmerrie?

''Ryou'' fluisterde Bakura.

----Ryou-----

De droom was af gelopen.

De pijn had zijn hele lichaam gevangen. Hij voelde zich zo zwak en onbereikbaar. De duisternis werd steeds donkerder. Helemaal niets…

Ryou ...hoorde hij opeens. Een licht, een puntje van herkenning. Hij kende die stem.

Maar dat was''…Yami…''.kreunde hij, hij had moeite met ademhalen…..toen voelde hij niets meer dan een stekende pijn in zijn arm. Yami dacht hij , nu ben ik niet meer zo alleen…

Hij probeerde zijn ogen te openen, ze waren zo zwaar. Zijn hoofd zat vol met dikke mist.

''Ryou'' zei een bekende stem.

''Yami,'' fluisterde Ryou zwak.

Hij voelde iets nats op zijn arm.

''Wordt wakker, alsjeblieft,''zei Barkura.

Ryou opende zijn ogen. Bakura keek hem met betraande ogen aan.

''Niet huilen Bakura,''zei Ryou zwakjes.

''Ik huil niet,''zei Bakura en haalde zijn neus op.

''Er zat gewoon iets in mijn oog,'' zei hij trillerig.

''Oh..''

De mist in zijn hoofd begon op te trekken.

''Wat is er gebeurd?''vroeg Bakura.

''Ik liep gewoon naar huis zoals gewoonlijk….. Tot ik plotseling vast werd gegrepen.. door een man. Die dacht dat ik iets… gedaan had….. Maar Bakura ik heb niets gedaan… echt niet….''

Bakura keek hem met grote ogen aan.

''Hij sleurde me mee en ik schreeuwde om jou hulp…… Hij vroeg wie ik riep…ik zei dat ik jou riep…. Toen sloeg hij me bewusteloos…... Ik voelde iets in mijn borst steken…Het deed zo´n pijn…. Toen werd ik weer even wakker….zag ik jou….''

''Het is al goed Ryou, hij is er niet meer. Hij kan je geen pijn meer doen.''zei Bakura sussend en legde een hand op Ryou´s hoofd.

''Hoe bedoel je…is er niet meer.'' Ryou keek Bakura beschuldigend aan.

''He, ik heb hem niet vermoord,'' zei Bakuraen fronste, ''niet dat ik het niet graag gedaan had.''

''Hij sprong van 5 verdiepingen.''

''Tjee…''bracht Ryou geschokt uit.

''Bakura, ben moe….''

''Slaap zacht Ryou, ik blijf hier, bij jou ik laat je niet nog eens alleen.Hij legde zijn hoofd op het ziekenhuisbed. Ik blijf hier bij jou…''


	5. Chapter 5

/De volgende morgen/

De zon scheen door de bruin geblokte gordijnen van het ziekenhuis. De vogeltjes zongen in de berkeboom die naast het raam stond.

Ryou opende zijn ogen. Bakura zat nog op dezelfde plek als gisteravond. Je kon zijn gezicht niet zien.Verscholen achter de leuning van de stoel. "Nee" fluisterde Bakura en draaide zich om, een moeilijke uitdrukking op zijn gezicht.

"Bakura?"vroeg Ryou bezorgd.

Bakura schoot wakker, viel daarbij uit zijn stoel en landde op de harde ziekenhuisvloer.

"Waar is ie!"hisste hij kwaad, hij vloog omhoog.

"Wie Bakura?"vroeg Ryou heel onschuldig.

Meteen wist Bakura weer waar hij was. Zijn blik verzachte bij het zien van zijn hikari.

"Nainu."zijn stem klonk erg kwaad toen hij die naam uitsprak.

"Wie is Nainu?" Ryou had de naam van zijn overvaller niet gehoord.

"De vent die jou probeerde te vermoorden."

"Maar Bakura je had gezegd dat hij dood was, als iemand van 5 verdiepingen springt, is het niet normaal als hij dat overleeft."Ryou keek hem aan. En zette toen de tv, van de ziekenhuiszaal aan met de afstandbediening. Bakura zuchtte en dacht 'Niet alweer.'

"Ryou ik denk dat het nu geen tijd is voor cartoons maar voor herstel."zei Bakura zijn hoofdschuddend.

"Gewoon even kijken wat er op het nieuws is, "fluisterde Ryou.

"_Er is een man gevonden bij de haven. Hij is uit het raam van de 5e verdieping gesprongen. Men denkt dat hij zelfmoord heeft geprobeerd te plegen, maar de zaak is in onderzoek. De man wordt op dit moment naar het ziekenhuis gebracht, in kritieke toestand."_

De tv leek geen geluid meer uit te brengen. Flitste en ging uit. Een moordende stilte vulde de kamer.

Het geluid van wieltjes op de gang, hielden stil bij de deur.

Een man werd de kamer ingereden.

"Mijn god."fluisterde Ryou en greep Bakura's arm beet."Is dat…"

Bakura stond op als een tijger klaar om te doden. Hij liep naar het bed aan de andere kant van de kamer.

'Diepe shit', dacht Bakura.

Een blik van herkenning. De hartmonitor van Nainu sloeg op hol.

"Ryou mag ik zo vriendelijk zijn om hem naar het schaduwrijk te sturen voor eens en altijd."zei Bakura op een vriendelijk met sarcastische ondertoon.Terwijl hij vol 'medelijden' naar zijn toekomstig slachtoffer keek.

De man op het bed snakte naar adem. " Jij bent niet dood!"bracht Nainu uit.

"Nee mijn hikari is nog levend, Nainu. Maar jij daar in tegen…"hij bracht een bol schaduw magie dichter bij de voormalige grootgrondbezitter met een wreede grijns.Wachttend op antwoord...

"Ja, dat mag je Bakura."antwoordde Ryou vanuit zijn ziekenhuisbed."Hij heeft ons te veel pijn bezorgd."

Met een tevreden gezicht bracht Bakura de bal Schaduw magie naar beneden.

Nainu's mond opende zich in een geluidloze schreeuw. Zijn ogen werden leeg en zijn lichaam viel leveloos in de kussens.

Zijn´s ziel had een enkele trip naar het schaduw rijk. En zijn lichaam bleef zielloos achter.

Het zachte gebeeb van zijn hartmonitor werd een aaneensluitende beeeeeeeeep…

Zusters kwamen de kamer binnen, probeerden hem te reanimeren. Zonder succes.

Een wit doek werd over het bed gespannen. Ze reden hem de kamer uit.

Ryou keek naar Bakura.

Bakura keek naar Ryou.

Bakura omhelsde Ryou.

Ryou bloosde.

"Volgende keer beloof ik je beter te beschermen, beloof ik."

"Dankje wel Bakura."

Alles was… zoals het was…en hoorde te zijn…

_**"Oh you were so wrong**_

_**I have a place where I belong**_

_**In your arms safe from all harm**_

_**Gentle words that work like a charm**_

_**You let me drown in those beautiful eyes**_

_**They showed me the true paradise**_

_**A lullaby to put me to sleep**_

_**And leed my draems to heavenskeep**_

_**I want to thank you Kami**_

_**For I found rest in the arms of my yami."**_

-EINDE-

A/N: Zo zal ik het hier maar bij laten. Ik wil graag de mening van de lezers. Die kan ik gebruiken voor mijn volgende verhalen. Mijn hoofd zit vol en Inspiratie komt van tijd tot tijd. Soms zul je moeten wachten, maar nooit te lang. REVIEW AUB


End file.
